The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Gardenia augusta, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘KEN04’. Its market class is PLT/255. ‘KEN04’ is a woody ornamental whose intended use is for landscaping and as a decorative plant in ornamental containers.
Parentage: The Gardenia augusta variety ‘KEN04’ was discovered at a wholesale nursery in Kenthurst, New South Wales, Australia, as a spontaneous mutation in a production stock of Gardenia augusta ‘Radicans’ (unpatented). In February of 2004, during routine maintenance work at said nursery, an instant mutation was observed in production stock of Gardenia augusta ‘Radicans’ which possessed finer foliage and a denser growth habit. The instant variety was isolated for further observation where it was evaluated for several months to assess the stability of the distinguishing characteristics. It was noted during development that the instant variety also produced more flowers than the parent.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘KEN04’ was first propagated asexually by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale nursery in Kenthurst, New South Wales, Australia in 2004 and has since been asexually propagated through ten successive generations. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘KEN04’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.